


no other girl could compete with your esprit (oh, but if your heart would just agree)

by soggy_peppers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Hair Washing, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers
Summary: hiyoko needs help with washing her hair, she goes to mahiru(title is a lyric from not fall in love with you by jeff williams)
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	no other girl could compete with your esprit (oh, but if your heart would just agree)

Mahiru Koizumi was alone at the hotel's restaurant. It wasn't nighttime quite yet, but it was dark outside. Everyone had already gone to their cottages... except for Mahiru. She had a hard time sleeping that night and had received a mysterious letter that instructed her to meet the person who wrote it at the hotel restaurant. Of course, Mahiru was scared that it would be a trap that would lead to her murder – they were in a killing game, after all – but she figured it wouldn't hurt to go anyway. 

The sound of footsteps behind her made Mahiru's lower body freeze. She forced her neck to look over her shoulder and saw... someone coming her way. It was clear their hair was in an updo, but it was too dark to see who it was. The sound of footsteps and Mahiru's somewhat heavy breathing filled the room until the mysterious person spoke, revealing who they were.

"Ugh! Where are the lights!" The mysterious person yelled, making Mahiru giggle slightly. She knew who it was from the high pitch, almost childlike voice, and that brought her a weird sense of comfort. She knew Hiyoko Saionji, the girl that voice belonged to, would never dream of hurting Mahiru. 

"I can get the lights for you, Hiyoko," Mahiru offered, a kind smile present on her face, even if no one could see it. "They're closer to me, anyway."

"M-Mahiru? What the heck are you doing here?"

The redhead made her way to the light switch that was to the left of the window she was in front of. "You invited me here, right? I couldn't just not show up! You are my friend, after all." 

The overhead lights flickered for a moment, then turned on fully. "What the—! I wasn't ready for you to turn them on! Don't look at me!" Hiyoko yelled. Mahiru could hear something she thought was fabric rustling. As much as she wanted to follow Hiyoko's orders, she couldn't help her curious eyes from looking at the girl.

Standing in the center of the restaurant was the girl with the blonde pig tails. Her orange kimono fell off of her shoulder and the ribbon around her waist was untied. She was, simply put, a complete mess. Mahiru felt her heart skip a beat. She hated seeing people like this, always has and always will.

"Oh, Hiyoko! Please, let me fix that for you!" In an instant, Mahiru was in front of the girl, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears. The redhead carefully tugged on the sleeve of Hiyoko's kimono, managing to pull it up to her shoulder again. "Somehow... you got it all messed up. I don't think the middle of the restaurant is a good place to fix it... do you mind if we head back to your cottage?"

Hiyoko wiped her eyes and nodded. "You... yes, please... I need help with it." Mahiru smiled softly and grabbed the shorter girl's hand. The two walked down the stairs and out of the hotel completely. 

Soon enough, they were at Hiyoko's cottage. "Mahiru..." Hiyoko began, looking away from the redhead nervously, "can you... help me wash my hair too? I've had a really, really, reeeeeally hard time with it and... since you're already here..."

Mahiru gave her that warm smile that always made Hiyoko's heart flutter. "Of course! I'd do anything to help you, I really do care about you, you know!" The blonde blushed, but turned away and headed to the bathroom before the taller girl could see. From behind the bathroom door, Hiyoko told Mahiru where her clothing was. She grabbed the clothes and bent them over her arm, starting to head to the room where the shorter girl was.

She knocked on the door softly. Once she got permission to open the door, she swung it open. Hiyoko was in the bath, facing the wall. Her arms were folded over her chest again. "Are you comfortable with me seeing you... like this?" Mahiru asked, a small red color lighting up her cheeks. 

"Yeah, duh! If I wasn't, why would I have asked if you could do this? Besides, I know you're not creepy! I know you... care about me and I care about you too!"

Mahiru set Hiyoko's fresh kimono on the sink counter and put her camera on top of it. She then walked to the edge of the bathtub. Her long, skinny arms reached for the shampoo and conditioner that was on a shelf in the bathtub. She turned the water on. "Is it too hot? Too cold?" Mahiru asked as she took out Hiyoko's pigtails. The redhead thought about how gorgeous she looked like this, but wouldn't dare say that out loud. Hiyoko shook he head in response, long hair hitting the backs of her shoulders. 

Mahiru told Hiyoko to get her hair wet, so the blonde put her hair under the faucet, allowing the taller girl to run her fingers through her hair. It was... oddly soft, even though it hadn't been properly washed in a few days. She made sure her hair was properly wet before telling her it was okay to sit back up again. 

The redhead grabbed the shampoo and poured a small amount onto Hiyoko's head. She began massaging it into her hair. A comfort silence was in the air, but a single question was on Mahiru's mind as she washed Hiyoko's hair. "Why are you so mean to Mikan, but you aren't mean to me?"

"What? What do you mean? A-are you saying I'm two-faced or something?"

"Huh? No! Not at all! I just..." Mahiru sighed, making her hands stop moving, "wonder why you treat me differently than Mikan or Akane or Kazuichi."

Hiyoko shook her head. "I don't know, Mahiru, you're just different to me! It's like... we're more than friends. It's kinda like I love... you know what, forget it! Just get back to washing my hair!"

Mahiru tilted her head, wondering why Hiyoko suddenly turned harsh. The redhead's head was swimming with questions; what was Hiyoko gonna say before she cut herself off? She said she loved... something... when Mahiru asked why she treated her differently. Could she... could she be in love with Mahiru?

Surely not! That was ridiculous! However... Hiyoko had asked her to wash her hair, which wasn't a thing you ask just anyone to do! Something must've been going on and Mahiru must not be picking up on it.

"If it's okay with me asking, Hiyoko," Mahiru said after rinsing the blonde girl's hair, "what were you going to say earlier?" She reached for the conditioner that had a cute rabbit – it was Usami – on it. Hiyoko must've gotten it from the grocery store on this island. Mahiru might pick some up for herself the next morning.

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't say anything earlier!"

Mahiru poured the conditioner on her hands and slowly began rubbing it into Hiyoko's soft, long hair. "Well... you said something like 'it's kinda like i love,' but you didn't finish your sentence. What were you gonna say?"

Hiyoko's face and neck went red. There was no way she was gonna say what she almost said at that moment. No way! But... it almost felt perfect to just admit what she was planning on saying. Part of her was begging her to just tell Mahiru what she wanted to, but another part of her was scared. She chose to ignore the fear and nervousness that overwhelmed her and to handle the issue head-on.

"Mahiru, to be... completely honest with you... I was gonna say that I love you... not like how friends love each other." Mahiru's hands froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Hiyoko really... feel that way? "Whatever, it's dumb anyway! I know you don't feel the same way, so you can just go back to washing my hair now, okay!?"

"No, no! Hiyoko... Hiyoko, I feel the same way. I was planning on telling you this soon, I just didn't know what to say or when to say it. I... I really love you. You mean the world to me."

A comfortable silence took over the room as Mahiru began rinsing Hiyoko's hair for the final time. Neither of them could believe they just confessed to each other! It was magical, it was surreal. It felt like some kind of dream!

Mahiru finished washing Hiyoko's hair and handed her the two towels she had set out. Not wanting to invade the blonde girl's privacy, she left the room shortly after giving her the towels. In the meantime, Mahiru sat on the bed, anxiously contemplating what would happen when Hiyoko returned from the bathroom.

Had Mahiru just ruined their friendship by asking what Hiyoko had meant to say? It was clear that both of the girls enjoyed each other's company, but... neither was sure if the other only wanted to be with them platonically or not. Sure, Hiyoko had said she loved Mahiru many, many times, but the redhead always assumed it was just in a friendly way – that was likely because Mahiru refused to believe that someone as wonderful as Hiyoko would ever have any kind of romantic interest in her. 

"Mahiru...? If you're still there I, um, need help."

Hiyoko emerged from the bathroom with her kimono falling off of her, just like in the restaurant. "Can you help me get this on? I keep having trouble with it..."

Mahiru smiled and nodded, standing up and walking to the blonde. Her long, slim hands seemed to know just what to do and within minutes, the sash was tied and everything was in its place. 

"Woah! Where'd you learn that!?"

"My mom had me fix a lot of outfits like these when she was doing a photoshoot," Mahiru replied. She paused before continuing. "So... about what you said a few minutes ago... did you really mean that?"

Hiyoko smiled and fiddled with the top of her kimono. "Well... yeah, of course! You mean the world to me, Mahiru! And I'm serious! If what Mono-whatever told us is true, maybe we... maybe we even dated before we came here? Maybe that's why I feel so close to you!"

A gasp came from Mahiru's mouth. "That certainly is an interesting theory! If only there was a way to find out... Whatever, let's just enjoy that we're together now, okay!?"

The blonde girl giggled and nodded her head, embracing Mahiru in a hug. "I love you," she whispered. The redhead just hugged her tighter in response. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to savor the moment, especially since she didn't know if one of them would be the next to die. She wanted to cherish this moment just in case it was the last moment with Hiyoko she ever had. And so she did; she stayed the night at Hiyoko's cottage, hugging and kissing her frequently. They only separated the next morning, as they had to go to breakfast and Mahiru had to get changed, but they reunited soon after.

When Mahiru was with Hiyoko, it was like the threat of the killing game and the pressures of her family melted away. It was like it was just them and no one else mattered. They wished it would stay like that forever. If only it could stay like that forever...


End file.
